TTJ's Survivor: Polynesia
TTJ's Survivor: Polynesia is the ninth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It will began in July 6, 2014. The season started off with 16 brand new castaways. There were two tribes this season, Nafanua carrying the yellow buff and Tagaloa carrying the blue buff. Production This season featured 16 brand new castaways. They are divided into two tribes, the Nafanua Tribe and the Tagaloa Tribe. They will be dropped off in Savai'i, Samoa where they have to be forced to live with each other where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the volcanic atmosphere and vicious storms, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. As the quote for this season's twist, "What goes around, comes around." Who will come out as top and who has what it takes to overcome the rest?! 27 people were cut from casting, and 16 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twist/Changes *'Half Idols:' This twist separates all Hidden Immunity Idols in the season into two halves, which are then distributed among the players. Both halves must be in one's possession for the full idol to be played. Castaways Episode Guide The Game 'Episode 1: "A Sticky Situation"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pass the Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "I Am No Fool"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Color Coordinates" Castaways must choose one coordinate from the 4x5 coordinate box. Each coordinate is a tribe color either yellow (Nafanua) and blue (Tagaloa). Whichever tribes color is under that coordinate, will get that point, so in a sense they could be helping out the opposite tribes. There are a total of 20 tribe colors hidden, with 9 colors for each tribe. Also hidden under one of the coordinates is a gold color. If they hit this coordinate their tribe will gain a total of 5 points, which could give them a significant advantage in this challenge. 'Episode 3: "You Dodged a Bullet"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Survivor Knowledge" Castaways had to answer questions about past seasons, rules, or the location of this season. The first tribe to four points would win immunity. 'Episode 4: "..."' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Trend for the Win" Castaways must spam people from tengaged to trend their tribe name in a blog. The tribe that has the most trends wins immunity. Voting History } |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Andrea | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Cameron |— |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Dino |— |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Francesca | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Jacob |— |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|JB | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Kim |— |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Matt |— |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Max | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Nick | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Rico | |— |— |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Zach |— |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Jordon |— |— | |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Rohan | | style="background-color:grey;"|''Quit'' | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |- | | style="black-space:nowrap;text-align:left;"|Blake | | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| | style="background-color:rgb(166,166,166);"| |} Tribe Flags This Seasons Items S9 Tribal Immunity Idol.png|Tribal Immunity Idol S9 Hidden Immunity Idol.png|Hidden Immunity Idol Nafanua Tribe Buff.png|Nafanua Tribe Buff|link=Nafanua Tagaloa Tribe Buff.png|Tagaloa Tribe Buff|link=Tagaloa Category:TTJ's Survivor: Polynesia Category:Seasons